


A Cold Night with a Hot Cuppa...

by cherrysodababy



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bloodmoon DLC (Elder Scrolls), M/M, Parody, Sexual Humor, Solstheim (Elder Scrolls), arthur morgan as khajiit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysodababy/pseuds/cherrysodababy
Summary: A cold night turns steamy for a timid Khajiit lost in Solstheim.
Relationships: Male Khajiit Character(s)/Male Nerevarine (Elder Scrolls)





	A Cold Night with a Hot Cuppa...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an Elder Scrolls streamer and I have a reward set up for viewers to request a smutty one fic. I'm going to start posting them here. Enjoy!

It was a short boat ride to Solstheim, and CocoSitsFirst was eager to find a warm bed, a warm hearth, and a warm drink to soothe his chilly bones. He made his way up to the fort. A depressing looking fort with depressing looking troops.

CocoSitsFirst spent quite some time asking for directions to any lodging, but no one seemed to want to help him! He sat on the stoops of the armory, hopeless, wrapping his bushy tail around his cold stubby toes. He wondered if perhaps he should return to Vvardenfell, to his cozy home in Caldera. 

“Two Khajiits far from the warm sands of Eylswer,” a voice chuckled.

CocoSitsFirst gasped. It was the strange passenger from the boat ride! The stranger was wearing tattered layers and a silly looking hat. It had a flat top and a wide brim that casted a shadow on the mysterious traveler’s face.

“The name’s StealthyNoodle,” the stranger said. “Come along kitten. I set up camp not too far from here.”

CocoSitsFirst bristled at being called “kitten” for he considered himself to be fully grown. Perhaps he lacked experience that other Khajiit males of his age had, but he was certainly not a defenseless, mewling thing.  
After a short walk, CocoSitsFirst found himself huddling by a small fire, with a mug of hot sugary milk. From the corner of his eyes, CocoSitsFirst studied the other Khajiit. He watched as StealthyNoodle lapped at his milk with his wide pink tongue, strong strokes dipping into the ceramic mug. CocoSitsFirst was… intrigued and entranced. He felt his body react in ways he had never felt, watching female Khajiits lap at their milk with dainty, delicate slurps.

“Didn’t your mother tell you it’s rude to stare?” StealthyNoodle mumbled, amusement dancing in his eyes.

CocoSitsFirst shut his mouth, swallowing a pool of thick saliva down his throat.

“Sir, I – I,” the timid Khajiit stuttered. His heart pounded as the grizzled and much older Khajiit crawled towards him, moonlight gleaming off his sharp fangs.

StealthyNoodle grabbed CocoSitsFirst, slamming him against the tree trunk. “You need to learn some manners!” he growled. StealthyNoodle reached down and yanked up CocoSitsFirst’s bushy tail. He stuffed the end of it into the younger Khajiit’s mouth. 

CocoSitsFirst grasped StealthyNoodle’s broad shoulders for support, his skinny legs dangling. He was terrified by StealthyNoodle's sudden aggression but couldn't ignore the hard, rippling muscles of the older Khajiit. CocoSitsFirst trembled and mewed pitifully, feeling his loins tingle and heat up. He was overcome with the need to pee in fear but realized he couldn't because his Khajiit penis was so engorged and desperate for a wet fucking. The barbs of his dingle were screaming with anticipation.

To be continued...


End file.
